


Paint Me Red, Call Me Yours

by 0slowpoke0



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boypussy, Disturbing Themes, M/M, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Period Blood As Lube, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, implied prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0slowpoke0/pseuds/0slowpoke0
Summary: Iwaizumi doesn’t like people taking whats his.
Relationships: Implied Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Paint Me Red, Call Me Yours

**Author's Note:**

> mom and dad, i’m sorry. if you aren’t comfortable with the tags then leave.

Iwaizumi was sitting in the kitchen of his and Oikawa’s apartment, hands digging into the sides of his phone. 

_Where are you?_

_Read: 10:03_

_Trashykawa?_

_Read: 10:05_

_I can see your getting these._

_Delivered: 10:07_

He wasn’t Oikawa’s keeper. But the thought of his bestfriend hurt or lying in a ditch somewhere was worrying to him. The thought of anyone touching him- 

Iwaizumi shook his head, hoping by magic that alone could shake the thought away. He’d wait it out. 

Yes, he can do that.

_________________________________  
  


Oikawa stumbled into his and Iwaizumi’s apartment. He carefully shut the door behind him, thinking he had not been caught.   
  


“Welcome home, Casanova.” 

Oikawa rolled his eyes, tugging off his converse. “Hey Iwachan.”

”’Hey?’ Really? I’ve been wondering where the hell you’ve been the past five hours! You totally vanished!” Iwaizumi shouted, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“I was just out like _teenage kids_ do.” Oikawa walked over to the bathroom and slamming the door behind him. 

Iwaizumi sighed as he rubbed his hands over his face. “Who pissed in his cereal?”

_________________________________

Everynight before bed for the next few weeks Iwaizumi went to say goodnight to Oikawa. Except he wasn’t there.

He would only see him at breakfast, then he’d leave without a trace. It made Iwaizumi’s blood boil to not know what he was doing. So one night, as he caught Oikawa leaving, he pulled him back into the apartment and slammed him against the wall. 

“Goddamnit Dumbass! Just tell me if your in a relationship I don’t give a shit! What are you doing?” 

Oikawa looked down at his toes, then started picking at his nails. “Ushiwaka.”

Iwaizumi blinked once, then twice. Then wondered if he needed hearing aids. “What?”

”I’m fucking Ushiwaka! He gives me money if I do! I just wanted to prove that I’m a grown up and I can make money on my own!” Oikawa said, shoving Iwaizumi away. 

And that was _fucking it._

Iwaizumi took Oikawa by the wrist and kissed him on the mouth, his hands moving lower to Oikawa’s ass. 

He took the backs of Oikawa’s thighs into his hands and lifted him up, walking them over to Iwaizumi’s bedroom. He dumped the taller man on the bed, then began to pull off his pants. 

Oikawa lifted his ass up, letting them come off. He sat up and helped Iwaizumi take both their shirts off, before Iwaizumi pinned him back down by the shoulders. He shuddered as the calloused hands held him down.

“I’m gonna fuck you better than he ever could and your gonna enjoy it. And you’ll never, ever, go back to him. You hear me?” Iwaizumi demanded, throwing Oikawa’s legs over his shoulders. 

“Yes, Iwachan.”

Iwaizumi nodded, taking a hold of the panties on Oikawa’s skin. He pulled on them until they were digging tight on the boys flesh, then came off with a ripping sound. 

Iwaizumi tossed them over his shoulder, then pulled Oikawa’s thighs apart and bent. He stared down at him, seeing a little cotton string nestled in his cunt. 

“You let him fuck you on your period? Disgusting.” Iwaizumi said, rubbing his fingers over Oikawa’s pubic hair. 

The setter whimpered, watching as Iwaizumi took ahold of the string and pulled the tampon out. He examined it, if only for a second before dropping it off the bed. 

He then pulled Oikawa up by the waist and began pumping one finger out. Every time Iwaizumi’s finger came out it was stained red, and Oikawa couldn’t hide his blushing face. 

He moaned aloud as Iwaizumi quickly inserted another, intent on finding that _one_ good spot. 

Oikawa cried out as his bestfriend began to scissor his fingers, using the pad on his fingers to graze aganist Oikawa’s internal walls. 

The brown haired boy let out a mangled sound. Iwaizumi smiled down at the boy under him, beginning to roughly rub his clit. 

“Found it.” He remarked. 

A minute later, Oikawa could feel his high coming. His toes curled and his heartbeat sped up, Iwaizumi could feel his inner muscles clenching down on his finger. He pulled back, relishing in the ‘hmph’ sound he got. 

“No! Mean Iwachan!” Oikawa said digging his hands into the covers. He sat up on his elbows and narrowed his eyes. 

Iwaizumi smiled and examined his hand. It was painted red and blackish, his tongue darting out to lick his index finger. Oikawa’s eyes went wide, suddenly he felt humilated. 

The ace shook his head, “Not bad.” Before roughly flipping over Oikawa onto his stomach. He grabbed the setter’s hipbones, forcing him into his elbows and knees. 

Grabbing his cock, he jerked himself off with the bloody hand. “Be a good boy, and you’ll cum.”

Then he buried himself in Oikawa’s fluids. Oh god it was _hot_ and _warm._

He felt Oikawa’s insides pulsing around him, and he grabbed the mans hips and began to thrust. The sound of sloppy sweaty bodies smacking aganist each other echoed throughout the quiet apartment. 

Iwaizumi began to snap his hips, dragging Oikawa back and fucking him back on his cock. 

“Iwa chan- Hajime!” Oikawa yelled, his voice cracking. He began to moan a string of ‘ahhh,’ as Iwaizumi kept pounding aganist him. 

He pulled out for a second, sitting back and manhandling Oikawa on his lap. Iwaizumi smirked at the display; Oikawa with puffy tear stricken cheeks, his red cherry cunt hovering right over his dick, his pale skin standing out of contrast to his overheated body. 

“Fuck yourself on my cock, Tooru.” Iwaizumi teased. 

Not to his surprise, Oikawa nodded and looked down. He took ahold of Iwaizumi’s red slicken cock, and pushed it inside his hole. He through his head back and shoved himself all the way down. He released a scream loud enough for the neighbors on the top floor to hear. 

Then he started moving. 

And oh god was it hot. Oikawa was riding him, circling his hips, and stimulating his clit altogether.

“Spell my name Tooru, come on, be a good boy.” 

Oikawa whined, circling his hips in an ‘I.’ He then lifted himself up on strong thighs and began the ‘W.’ Crying out when he started the ‘A.’ 

The ‘C.’ hit his g-spot, making his spine arch as he came on the ‘H.’ He shivered, feeling himself squirt hot and wet on Iwaizumi’s cock.  
  


”Good boy, Tooru, you did so good.” Iwaizumi praised, rubbing Oikawa’s back. “But I didn’t come.”

Oikawa went boneless and buried his head in the crook of Iwaizumi’s neck, allowing his best friend to use him as a cock sleeve. 

With a groan and a stutter of hips, Iwaizumi came. He pulled Oikawa off his cock, smiling to himself when the setter cuddled into his body heat. 

“We have to go shower, Trashykawa.” 

“Mmmm.” Oikawa hummed back. He leaned down to kiss all over the taller boys face, sitting up on his knees to blow raspberries on his stomach. 

Oikawa couldn’t hold in his throaty laugh, and Iwaizumi found his face level with Oikawa’s pussy. 

Of course, he ate him out. 

And that’s the end. 

**Author's Note:**

> uhh so that happened. first time writing smut so i’m just gonna go run away.


End file.
